Missing Moments
by supergirl02
Summary: One shots of father/son moments between Tony and Gibbs; takes place within my adoption universe.
1. Explanation

**MISSING MOMENTS**

_**SUMMARY: One shots of father/son moments between Tony and Gibbs; takes place within my adoption universe. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own…now I'm sad again**_

_**EXPLANATION: Please read before continuing to the first actual chapter. I have this up to explain what I'm doing with this story…**_

I was asked if I planned on writing a third story to my (what I am calling) adoption universe. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I have two stories "I'll Always Take Care Of You" and it's sequel, "You'll Always Be Mine" in which Gibbs adopts Tony.

I'm not sure I want to turn it into a trilogy quite yet just because I don't have a real idea for another and I don't have the time. However, I did have some one-shots I really wanted to post.

HOWEVER (yes, I know _another_ however), I didn't want to post 10 one-shots where I would have to explain everything all over again. So, I decided to do that right here.

Each chapter is it's own story with it's own title. At the beginning of every "chapter" I will post a summary to explain where the story is coming from. Chapter names will be shortened names of the one shot. (ex. the first one-shot is called Not So Veiled Threats, the chapter is called Veiled Threats)

Most will be things I want to elaborate on from the two fics mentioned above. A couple will be ones that I thought would make a good story but I didn't want to do a multi chapter on.

Finally, I have 3 chapters…um…I guess you could say final/conclusion chapters. I had one started and then changed my mind and then I changed my mind again. I've decided to go ahead and post all three throughout the story. The last conclusion will be the last actual one shot.

I don't know when it will come but I know there will be at least 10 one shots. If they do not deal with Gibbs and Tony directly (for instance in one, one shot I discuss McGee and Abby's feelings on their search of Tony's past) they WILL relate to them.

Some will be long and some will be short. In fact, I know there will be at least 2 that will probably be under 600 words. Sorry! One will be a stolen moment with Gibbs and Tony in the basement working on the boat.

So, I hope you like what I have! Let's begin…


	2. Veiled Threats

**NOT SO VEILED THREATS**

j_**SUMMARY: In "You'll Always Be Mine" Tony tells Abby and Ducky about Gibbs threats to his friend. So why did Gibbs threaten the man? And what was Tony and his friend's reaction. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony lay in bed debating whether to get up now or try to go back to bed for a few more minutes.

"Phone," Gibbs popped his head into the room.

"That decides that," Tony sighed softly lifting his head up to get a look at the older man.

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle, "Still don't want to wake up huh?"

Tony stretched while snuggling down under his covers, "Don't suppose you'd take a message?"

Gibbs said nothing as he sat down at his son's side and put a hand over his blanket covering his stomach.

It was all Tony needed to wiggle to a sitting position, "I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!"

Gibbs chuckled softly, "Thought you were."

Tony rolled his eyes as he took the phone, "Hello?"

"It wouldn't have been easier to just take the phone in the first place?" The voice greeted him.

"Isn't it kinda early to call and bother me?" Came the reply.

"Fine," The man responded casually, "If you don't want to know that I'm going to be in town in about two hours…"

"WHAT!?" Tony shot straight up, "What are you doing in town?"

The answer was muffled by Gibbs rushing back into the room, "Tony?"

"Sorry dad," Tony gave the older man a sheepish grin, "Didn't realize I was so loud."

Gibbs took a deep breath and gave him a frown, "When you're done come on down."

Tony nodded and blushed as Gibbs left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Laughter brought him back to the conversation, "Shut up Johnny."

"Ohhh, is daddy being protective of his baby boy?" John continued to laugh.

"When are you going to be here?" Tony ignored his friend's laughter.

"I have to make a stop to Steve for lunch," John explained. "I should be there around four…five at the latest."

"We eat at six-thirty so don't be later then that," Tony warned.

"I'll see you then kid," John hung up before Tony could retaliate.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony got up from his bed and made his way downstairs. Though Gibbs would never admit it, he had come to love the sound of his son's bare feet pattering on the floor as he sped through the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen. It brought him back, not for the first time, to the time when his daughter had done the same.

"Dad," Tony called as he made his way to the kitchen, "Guess what?"

"You're smiling so I'm gonna guess its good news," Gibbs smiled as Tony rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"Mm-hm," Tony agreed as he blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes, "John's coming through. He should be here between four and five."

"Sounds nice; BBQ for lunch," Gibbs asked as he turned to finish getting breakfast ready. He did his best to hide his growing discomfort.

It wasn't that he minded his son having friends over. On the contrary, he wanted his son to be comfortable bringing over who ever he wanted to over.

It was the fact that he didn't know how to handle the situation. Kelly had been a mere child when she had been alive. When ever she had friends over the parents often came with them. Shannon had called them play dates.

It had been simple dealing with the kids. A game of hide and seek or tag, a quick lunch, and some ice cream, maybe a movie in the VHS and they were happy for a few hours.

Tony and his friends were adults. They didn't need to be watched or entertained. In fact, if what he heard was true, they wouldn't want him around. So what was he supposed to do?

"Actually…" Tony broke through his dad's thoughts with his hesitation.

"Just say it son," Gibbs waited to be told that he, Tony, was going home for the night or something to that effect.

"Could we have the BBQ for supper?" Tony worried his lower lip. "If I know John, he would really like a home cooked meal."

"I can grill some steaks for you guys," Gibbs agreed.

"You're gonna stay aren't you?" Tony asked, looking worried, "I mean, if you don't want John here, we can…"

"No," Gibbs refuted, surprised at what he was hearing, "I just…we need to go shopping."

Tony gave him a funny look but didn't say anything. He understood enough to know that Gibbs was learning to adjust to life with another just like he was.

"Can we have steak?" The question was thrown over the younger man's shoulder as he made his way to the dining room, breakfast in hand.

"Yes," The answer was called to the retreating back.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"I hear a car," Tony ran to the front of the house in time to see a car pass by, not slowing down in the slightest.

Seeing the dispirited look on his child's face Gibbs gave him a small smile, "It's only now four Tony. Give him some more time son."

"I know," Tony gave him a sheepish smile, his second that day, "I'm just excited. It's been almost a year since I've see him and he's never come here before."

"Why don't you go make a salad?" The suggested was said in a way that let the younger man know it was really a suggestion.

"Do I have to eat it?" A pout was firmly in place.

"Anthony, are you still trying to get out of eating your greens?" A voice broke in.

"Hi Du…" Tony grinned at the man standing behind the resident ME, "John!"

Ducky jumped out of the way as Tony ran into his friend's embrace. He grinned broadly as he made his way to his own friend.

"I don't think I've seen Anthony smile so much in a long time, my friend," The ME greeted the new dad.

"Thanks for coming down Duck," Gibbs shook his friend's hand, feeling slightly better that he wasn't facing his son's friend alone.

"I'm afraid I can only stay for dinner, Jethro," The older man apologized, "Mother is having a bad day and I hate to leave the poor nurse alone for long."

Gibbs nodded his understanding, silently deciding to go work on his boat after his friend left.

Before anything else could be said Tony walked over, "Hey dad, I'd like you to meet John; John, dad."

"Nice to meet you sir," John grinned.

Though Gibbs would normally growl as being called sir, he could tell that the younger man wasn't trying to be smart. He'd been raised with certain manners and he was using them as he'd been taught.

Tony though had no such qualms, "I'd be careful about siring him John boy; he hates it."

John gave a slight wince, "My apologies Agent Gibbs. If you would excuse me, I need to wrestle your son to the ground for the JB comment."

"By all means," Gibbs agreed seriously.

Tony gave an outraged look before turning and fleeing down the yard. John gave chase and moments later Tony was on the ground calling uncle.

When the two got back to the grill they found Ducky and Gibbs laughing.

"Thanks dad," Tony pouted.

Gibbs said nothing as he brushed grass out of his son's hair causing John to double over with laughter.

"I brought a salad over Jethro," Ducky talked over the two younger boys.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs smiled, "Tony, go grab some plates so we can eat; unless you'd rather eat inside?"

"Out here works," Tony turned and with John following made his way into the house to get plates and silverware.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Dinner was great Agent Gibbs," John beamed a smile in thanks.

Gibbs looked up from the book he was pretending to have interest in. In truth he hadn't really read more then a couple words. He was too busy keeping an ear out for any trouble. Ducky had left the hour before and Tony had taken John up to his room to, in Tony's words, 'show off' his room.

Gibbs nodded his headed in reply, as his eyes followed his son, who had run back up the stairs and then came back down jacket in hand; his feet bare once again.

"Most places require shoes son," Gibbs teased.

Tony looked down at his feet and smiled, "My shoes are on the porch."

Seeing his dad's raised eyebrow he elaborated, "John pushed me into a puddle and they got muddy."

"I didn't push you," John protested, "You weren't watching where you were going."

"I was pushed," Tony looked broken hearted, "With a friend like him who needs an enemy."

"Melodramatic," John rolled his eyes.

Tony just grinned brightly, "We're gonna head to Mullin's."

"If you're shoes aren't dry," Gibbs informed his son, "put on your other pair. No need to risk getting sick."

"They're just muddy," His son informed him, not at all bothered with the mother hen routine.

"You can take my jacket," The eldest man responded back, "It's getting cooler out there."

"Cool," Tony wasn't about to pass up the offer, "I like that jacket."

Standing at the edge of the room, John was quietly laughing to himself. It was nice, if not a little strange, to see Tony being fussed over. He knew that his friend hadn't had a father figure in his life for a long while.

He was happy for the younger man to finally have what he wanted…a father. Besides, there was more material for him now to tease with.

Laughter brought him back to the present.

"Da-ad," Tony protested the attack on his person.

"You done," His dad asked, his hands ceasing his attack on his boy's stomach.

Tony laughed, his head thrown back as his dad finally stopped tickling, "Ok, ok, ok."

Gibbs nodded his head, in mock seriousness, "Good, now go put on your other shoes. I'll wash the ones on the patio."

Tony wrinkled his nose as he did what he was told. John pretended to be looking at the pictures in the hall in an attempt not to get caught laughing.

It only took his friend a couple minutes to come back down, his feet properly shoed.

The two younger men walked out the front door. As Tony stepped onto the porch he heard his dad yell for him to take his coat. With an eye roll, he reached back into the house to pick the coat off the hook.

John finally burst into loud laughter.

"Shut up Johnny," Tony blushed slightly.

"Aw, is little Gibbs getting mad?" Johnny taunted good naturedly, "Come on Tony, daddy just wants to protect his little boy."

Before Tony could retaliate, Gibbs shadow loomed over them. Tony gave an inaudible groan. He could tell by the glint in his dad's eyes that the older man was up to something.

Sure enough, John soon found himself pressed against the house, Agent Gibbs standing over him.

"You're driving," The two words were a statement.

John felt the need to answer, "Yes, sir."

"Da-ad," Tony whined, trying to get his dad to lay off.

"See my son," Gibbs ignored his child's plea, "I want him back in the same condition…"

"I swear it," John interrupted, losing the battle to remain calm.

"Don't interrupt me again," Gibbs warned, pleased to see John nod his head frantically in understanding.

"Dad," Tony tried again, "He doesn't realize you're teasing him."

"If something happens to my boy," Gibbs, again, ignored his child's plea, "You best not come back around. In fact, if I were you, I'd find the highest building and jump."

"G-got it," John stuttered, his face pale.

Tony was blushing to the tips of his ears as he groaned into his hands. He knew his dad was just playing with his friend…at least he hoped.

"Have fun," Gibbs grinned as he released the boy in his grasp, "Tony, don't stay out too late."

"Nigh, dad," Tony shook his head, not believing his dad had pulled that stunt.

As the boys reached the car Gibbs called out, "Oh, and John; if something happens and you don't jump, when I catch you, and I _will_ catch you, I will make you wish you had."

Tony had just gotten himself in the car when John pulled away. Tony was chuckling to himself seeing his friend looking worse for wear.

"First round is on me," Tony promised, his laugh finally coming out.

Gibbs walked into the house and down to the basement before he gave into the temptation to laugh. Oh, it had been a good night.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony got home shortly after midnight. He'd wanted to stay out longer but John decided not to take any chances and got his friend home early.

"Want to come in?" Tony smiled as he asked.

"I think I should head home," John answered, his doors locked and his window was only open a crack.

Tony laughed, "You do realize he was just joking right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," John disagreed. He smiled up at his friend, "You're dad really does care about you kid."

"Call me when you get home," Tony waved goodbye.

As Tony lay in bed, he couldn't stop the smile. John was right, Gibbs really would kill for him and that thought made him smile while he slept.

**THE END**


	3. Joy Ride

**JOY RIDE AND CONTEMPLATION **

_**SUMMARY: During "I'll Always Take Care of You" Jimmy takes Tony out to drive the remote control Magnum PI car. A short look at their time outside and what happens when Gibbs comes to collect Tony.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own…**_

_**A/N: Just a little reminder that this "Fic" is a series of one-shots. I won't be up dating as fast as I would if this was a long Fic but I will be up dating when I can.**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the elevator went to street level. He clutched the toy car in his arms. He'd released his hold on the remote, allowing the 'older' man with him to hold to it.

"A-and then Higgins and Blanche are kidnapped," Tony's eyes went wide as he described an episode of Magnum, PI.

"Kidnapped," Jimmy Palmer tone was indulgent; almost overly so. The man couldn't stop a grin from lighting up his face. It was nice, despite the circumstances, to hear his friend sound so carefree.

"Uh-huh," Tony nodded; his eyes firmly on the elevator floor counter, "So then Magnum and Gillis have to work together to help Higgins and Blanche. Did you know…"

"Tony," Palmer interrupted softly.

"Huh…I mean, yes, sir?" Tony looked at the 'older' man with wide eyes.

"Just Jimmy," The ME assistant grinned, "Before we get there I wanted to remind you that you are to keep within my eyesight."

"I remember," Tony promised honestly, "I'll stay by you the entire time."

Palmer was stopped from replying by the sounds of the elevator's ding, announcing their arrival at the predetermined floor.

Tony stepped out of the elevator, his grin getting even bigger as he was ushered outside.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"Jimmy, Jimmy, did you see?" The 'younger' man's voice seemed almost shrill.

"Very nice," Palmer agreed. "Bring the car back this way Tony. You're going too far."

"Kay," Tony agreed readily, making the car turn around instantly. "Hey Jimmy, can we go to the guard station? They have a ramp that would be so cool to put the car on."

The man stared at the guard station in question. In truth, he was slightly nervous about taking Tony that far from the actual NCIS building. Not that he expected something to go wrong, but with the boy that Gibbs thought of as his son, he wasn't sure it was worth the possibility.

"Please…" The boy gave his best puppy eyes. He would never understand why, but with Jimmy Palmer, he didn't feel fear. He knew he was safe to try and get his way.

"Five minutes," Palmer caved, not willing to deny the 'child' who so bravely gave him puppy eyes. Seeing Tony getting ready to run ahead he called out, "Stay with me little brother. You're five minutes doesn't start until we get there."

"Really?" Tony looked surprised, with his father, his time started the moment the words were out of the man's mouth.

"Really," Came the promise with a reassuring smile.

It only took the two a couple of minutes to get to the guard station where Tony carefully, yet gleefully, ran the "Magnum" car up and down the 'ramp' and once making it fly over the edge.

Jimmy watched, a grin on his face as the child in his friend let go any of any inhibitions he had.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was twenty minutes later when a figure came up to Palmer's side, "Are you two heading home Agent Gibbs?"

"Thought we'd call it an early day," Gibbs replied, his eyes following the man child who was laughing, with his head thrown back, as one of the guards told him a joke.

An uneasy silence fell over the two for a few moments before Gibbs finally broke it, "You're good with him."

"Oldest of four," Came the quiet explanation, "It comes in handy sometimes."

"You two are friends," It was a more a statement than anything.

Palmer looked over the lead agent and smiled without replying. Under different circumstances he would have high tailed it back into NCIS if Gibbs had even looked at him. At this moment though, both their thoughts were on Tony.

"You went over the rules with him?" Palmer asked, letting the big brother in him come out.

"Ducky said it would help," Gibbs answered, more then slightly shocked at how calm the younger man next to him sounded.

"If he's still nervous, write them out and leave them somewhere where he can see them." It was a firm command. "He'll be jumpy and won't go outside and unless you take him, not at first anyways."

"I've noticed," Gibbs was still too shocked to say anything more.

"He likes scary movies…" Palmer started.

"But they make him nervous afterwards," Gibbs finished, noting that for the first time Palmer blushed slightly.

"Yes, sir," Palmer responded with a slight nod of his head, "If you ever need anyone to watch him, Abby has my number."

Gibbs nodded his head, wondering where the confident man came from. Palmer had always been jumpy around him, with good reason.

"Tony," The ME's assistant finally called out, "Agents Gibbs is ready to go."

"Coming," Tony called out, his tone breathless as he picked up his remote control car and walked to the two waiting, "Hi Gibbs."

"Hi kiddo," Gibbs greeted with a smile, "You ready to go?"

Tony nodded his head, too busy yawning to give a verbal answer.

The lead NCIS agent chuckled and ruffled his hair, "What do you say to Jimmy?"

"Thanks Jimmy," Tony grinned, oblivious to the 'older' man's shocked expression at hearing his first name come from the mouth of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Palmer shook his head out of his daze, "Glad you liked it."

The ME's assistant gave his friend a quick hug before starting back to NCIS. Gibbs was prodding Tony in the direction of his car when a thought came to him.

He turned and looked at the retreating back of the younger man, "Palmer!"

"Sir," Palmer turned and waited.

"What do you know?" Gibbs eyes darted to where Tony was waiting, too busy staring at his car to follow the short conversation.

Palmer stared at the man in deep thought. What _did_ he know? Maybe the better question was what _didn't_ he know. He didn't know how Tony survived in the place he called home. He didn't know how someone who had never felt love could love with all his heart? Yet, Gibbs wanted to know what he _did_ know.

Gibbs took a step closer, "Jimmy?"

Palmer met the agent's eyes, "Everything."

With that Jimmy Palmer walked away leaving a contemplative Gibbs to take home a highly enthusiastic child.

**THE END**


	4. They Approve?

**WOULD THEY APPROVE?**

_**SUMMARY: Take place after "Mine". Tony has an important question for his dad! **_

_**A/N: So, this is one of the shorts one's I said I would write; it's right at 500 words, I think. I hope to get the first of my "conclusions" written next! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

It was the stillness of the house that bothered Leroy Jethro Gibbs. With his hand discreetly on his gun, he walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Tony," He called softly, seeing his son staring at the wall farthest away.

"Would…" Tony's voice trailed off.

"What are you doing son?" Gibbs's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He could tell by the sound of his child's voice that something was wrong.

Tony moved to one side as he asked quietly, "Would they have approved?"

Gibbs breath caught in his chest as he saw the picture that Tony's body had been hiding, "Tony?"

"I was just thinking…" Tony's gaze never left the picture. He didn't finish his statement but then again he didn't need to.

Gibbs walked over to his side, his arm snaking around his son's shoulders as they stared at the picture together.

It was one of the last pictures that Gibbs had taken of the two most important women in his life. A time he never thought he'd look back on with sadness.

He smiled gently at the image. Kelly was sitting on her mom's lap, a grin on her face. Shannon was resting her chin on top of her daughters' head gently, her arms holding her only child tightly around the waist. Kelly had her arms resting atop her mother's; their hands clinging to one another.

The picture was taken right after Kelly had gotten home from day camp, all smiles, her face slightly pink from the afternoon sun.

He remembered all the conversations he and Shannon had, had about having more children; their words whispered as Kelly snuggled between them.

When she had been too young to understand Kelly had asked for an older brother. Her daddy had chuckled softly, telling her gently that it simply didn't work that way. It hadn't bothered the little girl.

Gibbs knew that his baby girl wanted an older sibling because of her best friend whose older brother doted on her.

It wasn't until the year they were taken that the parents started to talk of adoption. Sure they loved their little girl with all their heart…they also wanted to have more kids.

Sadly Shannon and her husband never got to make that final decision.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Gibbs gave a soft sigh as he came back to the present. He looked over at his son and smiled.

There was no doubt in his mind that Tony being in his life was mixed blessing from the two he loved and lost to soon.

"Dad?" Tony looked at the older man with worry.

Gibbs leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the temple, "I _know_ they would approve."

Tony smiled and together the two continued to look at the picture of the mother and daughter.


	5. Conclustion 1

**YOU SAVE MY LIFE**

_**SUMMARY: First conclusion to my adoption series. Tony has three words for his dad. Can they sustain the man who has already lost so much?**_

_**A/N: This is a song fic. I apologies as I realize that most of you don't seem to like song fics but…I heard the song and it just…the story seemed to write itself. I hope you all like! **_

_**A/N 2: Please remember as you read this: DON'T kill the author!! PLEASE!!**_

_**SONG: Everyday BY Rascal Flatts **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_** You could have bowed out gracefully _

_But you didn't _

_You knew enough to know to leave well enough alone_

_But you wouldn't **_

"It's my fight!" Tony yelled, his face red with anger, "Stay out of it Gibbs."

"Like hell I'm going to stay out of it," Gibbs glared, "If that bastard thinks he's going to come and ruin our lives I'll…"

"Don't you get it?" Tony gave the older man a searching look, "He won't stop until he gets what he wants. I won't let him ruin your career!"

"It's _my_ decision," Came the honest reply.

"Why won't you let me do this?" Tears refilled the younger man's eyes, "If I get the adoption reversed he'll go home and leave us alone."

"You're my son," Gibbs responded, one hand on either side of his child's face, "No one will ever be able to change that."

_**I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way _

_The messes that I make but my secrets are so safe **_

"It's my fault," A tear slid down the senior agent's face.

"No," Gibbs shook his head, "It's not your fault."

"It is," Tony protested, "I knew better then to let myself…I can't do this. Please dad…let me go."

"No," The response was automatic and firm, "You're mine Tony."

"Daddy," The word came out on his own accord but Tony didn't seem to notice as he stared into his dad's eyes, "I'm scared."

"I know child," Gibbs pulled his son into his strong arms, "I know."

_** The only one who gets me yeah you get me _

_It's amazing to me how _

_Everyday _

_Everyday _

_Everyday you save my life ** _

Sleep wouldn't claim the younger man as he tossed and turned in his bed. How he'd let his dad talk him into his idea he still wasn't sure but he had known it would work. He had known his dad would win.

It had been an exhausting day and though he thought sleep would come easy he knew now he was wrong. Just as he was about to give up and get up, hoping to be able to creep downstairs and watch some TV his door opened.

"Can't sleep," It was more a statement then a question.

Tony didn't respond, looking up at the man who he loved more then he could ever express.

"Scoot over," Gibbs sat with his back on the backboard and pulled his child into his arms. As much as he knew that Tony was too old to be tucked in, too old to be coddled in such a way but he couldn't stop himself.

His child had never had such things in his childhood. Gibbs would do what ever he could to make up for it.

As his arms wrapped around his exhausted child, Tony gave a content sigh. A feeling of safety wrapped around him as he finally fell asleep, wrapped in the arms of the man who had once again saved him.

_** I come around all broken down and crowded out _

_And your comfort **_

When morning finally came the two Gibbs men woke up and got ready for the day. Tony's quietness bothered his dad more then he let on. Tony wasn't the subdued type. He wasn't meant to be.

It didn't take long for the younger man to give up on pretending to eat his breakfast. A rule or not, there was no way Tony could eat.

He made his way to the living room, flopping down on the couch and staring into nothing. He didn't make a move towards the remote that would enable him to watch television.

He didn't notice his dad standing in the doorway staring at him with sad eyes. He didn't hear his dad give a sad sigh at not being able to help him.

Tony didn't notice anything until his dad sat by his side, making sure their shoulders touched. There were no words, no hugs, just…comfort and strength to be given and gained.

_** Sometimes the place I go is so deep and dark and desperate _

_I don't know I don't know how _

_Everyday _

_Everyday _

_Everyday you save my life **_

Tony let out a soft sigh as he finally drew himself out of the dark place he had started to enter.

As he came back to the present Gibbs finally put an arm around him, letting him know that he was there.

Tony laid his head on his dad's shoulder as tears pooled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Don't be," Gibbs replied softly, "Just let it out son."

With those words, Tony allowed himself to cry once again.

_** Sometimes I swear I don't know if I'm coming or going ** _

Tony was restless all day. He couldn't get the tension to leave his body. He knew that everything was going to be ok…or at least his heart did. His head was another matter.

Too many thoughts assaulted his senses. If his teammates noticed his lack activity with the case they didn't say anything. There was nothing for them to say; they could only watch and hope they could help if he fell.

Only his dad and Palmer said anything to him. Even Jimmy Palmer, the person Tony trusted with all his might, couldn't break the mood Tony was in.

His dad was only one who could and he did so by steering his son in a direction when he noticed him looking like a lost ship unable to see the guiding light until it was pointed out.

_** But you always say something without even knowing _

_That I'm hanging on to your words with all of my might **_

As the days progressed Tony came out of his shell became the man that his team knew and loved. They were all happy to see Tony smile and laugh. They felt a sense of relief the first time Tony sprouted out his usual, "This reminds me of the movie…"

That's not to say Tony didn't have his off days but when he did there was someone there to pick him up, to hold him, to offer him comfort.

Tony would never be able to explain to his dad just how much he clung to the man's words.

There were always three words his dad could utter to make him feel safe, to pull him out of his dark place.

The three words that had saved him, time and time again, "I love you."

_And it's alright, yeah I'm alright for one more night _

Tony always knew that everything would alright with those three words. He knew that he was safe and loved….everyday.

_** Everyday **_

Gibbs glared at the front of the room. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Father's weren't supposed to outlive their children. Yet, he did…again.

God help him but he didn't think he could move on…not without his child. Tears fell down the normally stoic man's face. Why? Why _his_ family? Why _his_ wife? Why _his_ daughter? Why _his_ son?

Gibbs would forever feel his son in his arms as he lay there, bleeding…dying…

_** Everyday ** _

What went wrong during the operation no one would ever know. Maybe the room wasn't cleared the way it should have been. Maybe the suspect came back. Maybe there was another shooter. Maybe there was a booby-trap.

All that was remembered was the sound of a gun going off and the sounds of McGee's frantic call for help, "Call for help! We have an Agent down! GIBBS!!"

Gibbs heart pounded in his ears as he ran to the room that housed only two agents, one of them McGee and the other his son.

He was almost too late. His son had smiled at him and then plead with him not to give up when he was gone. Gibbs had told him he would be ok but Tony had known.

_** Everyday **_

As the years went on, Gibbs kept his promise to his son and didn't give up on life. He would work for NCIS for six more years.

McGee, who had risen to Senior Agent, would take his place as Team Leader. He would keep his title until his retirement; he never rose to Director as he decided to adopt his former boss's attitude.

_** Everyday **_

Abby had quit NCIS the same year that Gibbs retired. She was simply too tired of seeing her friends die in the line of duty. She had considered marrying McGee but upon his decision to stay a field agent had answered his proposal with a firm no.

_** Everyday **_

Ducky would stay with NCIS until his death two years after Tony. Though outwardly he was still the same man, inside a piece of him had died. First his mother and now his 'grandchild'; he was tired and one day he decided to lay down for a nap…he never awoke.

_** Everyday **_

Ziva left NCIS six months after the Senior Agent's death. She had lost yet another person she'd loved and she was done. Not wanting to go back to her homeland, she went to London and seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. She would resurface only with the death of her former boss.

_** Everyday **_

Palmer, who had acted more like Tony's big brother as the time had progressed, was devastated by his death. He kept moving forward because of Gibbs and because he knew it was what Tony would have wanted. With Ducky's death he would try to become the head M.E. but the director thought he was too young and so with Gibbs' blessing, Jimmy Palmer left NCIS, only to return again a few years later on what was supposed to be a temporary job. It lasted long into McGee's career and Palmer continued with Ducky's trait of talking to the dead.

_** Every, Every, Every Day **_

After his retirement Gibbs once again left to Mexico though he didn't stay more then a few weeks. He was back home where he felt he belonged. His house would stay adorned with the remembrance of Tony. Tony's room was never touched; the only one besides himself that ever entered was Palmer.

The only thing that would sustain Gibbs through the years was his son's last words. Words, that no one else knew about. Three words that spoke more then I love you. Three words that had taken Gibbs by surprise until the day he read Tony's notebook. Only then did his words make sense.

Tony was buried next to Kelly and when his time came, Gibbs, would be buried next to Tony. Gibbs had wanted to make sure the kids were where they belonged during their final rest...in between their parents, safe.

Tony's tombstone read simply _Anthony Thomas Gibbs, Friend, Brother, and Son_. He had finally gotten to bear the name he so badly had wanted.

Every time Gibbs would start to leave he would hear Tony's final four words echoing through his head and he would be able to move forward another day.

The soft gentle voice of his son telling him:

_** You save my life **_

**THE END**

_**A/N 3: So…what did you think? PLEASE review!!**_

_**A/N 4: I have a new poll up! Please go and vote! **_


	6. Conclusion 2

**SO GLAD YOU ARE A CHILD OF MINE**

_**SUMMARY: Conclusion 2. Gibbs is proud of having Tony for a son.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own**_

_**BETA: None**_

**_A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the long delay! Between writers block and my computer acting up and then my internet acting up, and then for the fun of it my computer and then my internet acting up AGAIN! Jeeze...I can only say that I THINK I'm still sane! :D _**

_**A/N2: This is my last song Fic for this short series of one shot. I do have more song Fics floating in my head but none will be posted in 'Missing Moments'. **_

_**Song: Child of Mine**_

_**By: **_

_**OoOoOoOo **_

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat up in bed, wondering what had woken him up. He looked around the room, taking it in before it dawned on him. _Tony_…

Gibbs was up and in his child's room before the boy could utter a sound, "Tony."

Anthony Thomas Gibbs or Tony DiNozzo, as everyone else knew him, tossed and turned in his bed. The dream that started off as good as any other soon turned into one that Tony couldn't seem to wake himself from.

"Tony," Gibbs called again, "Wake up!"

The thrashing seemed to get worse before Tony finally sat upright, "Dad!"

"I'm here," Gibbs soothed his only son. The man knew that his child was too old to be coddled in such a way but it didn't matter to him. He had sworn, when the adoption went through, that he would never let Tony fear anything in his presence. If that meant he had to tuck his boy in and stay long after he fell asleep to ward off the nightmares then that is what he would do.

Tony blushed, "Sorry dad."

Gibbs said nothing knowing it was pointless. No matter what he said Tony would apologize and feel bad for "causing a scene". For his part, Gibbs would never blame the senior agent for the nightmares, especially, after a case such as the one they had just finished.

"Take a drink," The older man held a glass to the younger one's lips.

Taking a sip, the younger man sighed, "Go back to bed."

"You first," His dad intoned.

"Dad…" His child groaned.

"Humor me," Gibbs beckoned for him to lie back down.

Noticing his child was fighting sleep, much like he did after a nightmare, Gibbs started to hum softly. Most would be surprised to know that the lead agent did, in fact, have a nice singing voice.

_**** Although you see the world**_

_**Different than me**_

_**Sometimes I can touch upon**_

_**The wonders that you see ****_

"Go Tony!" Abby yelled from the sidelines where she and the rest of the NCIS team sat watching the Senior Agent play one of the games he loved.

"Come on Tony!" McGee yelled next, joining his boss in standing.

In a show of what most would consider bravery, Palmer leaned over to whisper into Gibbs ear, "Is he gonna try to fake, fake going left?"

Gibbs grinned which was the only answer Palmer expected. The team watched as the man in question, did as what was guessed.

Tony dribbled the ball, pretending he was going left. The opposing team member took the bait, turning his body right. Seeing the movement, Tony forced his way left, taking the ball to the hoop.

"The basket is good and Team Blue wins," Came the announcement through the cheers of the crowd.

Gibbs watched with pride as his son's teammates came to clap him on the back in congratulations for the victory. He knew how much Tony had loved both football and basketball but had to give them both up after breaking his leg.

The younger Gibbs tried to get in a pick up game of basketball when ever he could; it was his way of trying to keep something from his past.

That was one reason why the older Gibbs had gotten the Gothic female to help him look for a group that played the game more often then what Tony could find. They found a team of law enforcement officers, along with some doctors and other people in professions that may call them away even during a game, which held tournaments.

Tony's smile the first time Gibbs had dropped him off at a practice had made the search worth it.

"We won," Tony ran over, his hug to his dad automatic.

"So I saw," Gibbs intoned wryly, "Celebration dinner?"

"Yeah," The agreement came quickly, "Let me shower."

The team disappeared into the locker rooms leaving the NCIS team alone to sit and wait. Tony came out first and headed straight for his 'family'. Gibbs stayed in the background as one by one Palmer, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Ziva congratulated the man.

As they started to leave the gym, Tony hung back. Even though he was happy with the well wishes of the others there was only one person whose opinion mattered to him.

"I can't believe it took us two over times," Tony shook his head.

"You won," Gibbs pointed out, "I'm proud of you son."

Tony beamed.

_**** And all the new colors**_

_**And pictures you've designed**_

_**Oh yes sweet darlin'**_

_**So glad you are a child of mine ****_

"Can we do it?" A mischievous smile graced the young man's face.

"I don't think a birdhouse needs an actual bathroom," The older man protested, "or a staircase."

"But that's what she wanted," Came the protest, a smile still in place.

"Let me get this straight," Leroy Jethro Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Mrs. Brown, who is _90_ years old, said she wanted you to make her a five story birdhouse, complete with two living rooms, a nursery, three bathrooms, a game room, and an attic?"

"Four bathrooms," Tony interrupted, "Technically, the fifth floor is the attic so that makes it a four bedroom house with an attic."

Realizing that his child was up to something that father simply handed over the required instruments and let his boy get working.

The birdhouse took Tony two weeks to put together and paint. Though, when the paint dried Gibbs couldn't help but wonder what kind of bet his child had lost.

"Interesting color choice," The older man's voice gave nothing away.

Tony smiled softly as he put the finished product in a box and wrapped it up, "She's going blind. I figured with this color she'd be able to see it from inside the house."

Gibbs gave his boy a hug and a kiss on the temple, "Ready to go, give it to her."

When Mrs. Brown opened her birthday present she exclaimed over it for over a half hour. Gibbs put it out where her old had been; the one that had been vandalized some months before.

Two years later, the woman had died in her sleep, and her son had come and told Gibbs that his mother had cherished the bright orange birdhouse. He explained to Gibbs that up until the last six months of her life she had been able to make out the shape and dimmed color of the object that was always drawing weird looks from people passing by.

"You should be proud of your son Agent Gibbs," Mr. Brown had stated as the two men watched Tony put more bird food into the house.

"I always am," Gibbs replied with 100% honesty in his voice.

_**** Child of mine, child of mine**_

_**Oh yes, sweet darling**_

_**So glad you are a child of mine ****_

Gibbs stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom. The young man had basically moved in after the adoption though he did keep his apartment for those nights in which he wanted to be home alone or if he had a date.

This was one of those nights. Not that his dad minded; no, the older man understood. He gave a small smile; the house seemed so much more quiet which was more than a tad weird considering neither man was loud.

When he got to the kitchen, he found a plate of food in the kitchen with a small note.

_Dad,_

_Make sure you eat. I'll be home late._

_Love, _

_Your son_

Gibbs took the plate and heated it up. Yup, he sure did love that boy of his.

_**** You don't need direction; you know which way to go**_

_**And I don't want to hold you back, I just want to watch you grow ****_

"Son," Gibbs voice was tenderer then anyone had ever heard it.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore dad," His child's voice was filled with pain.

"Tony…" His dad started but stopped, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Tony's voice cracked, "I just…"

In truth, the lead agent wanted to yell and demand his senior agent get back to work. He wanted to tell the man that the only way he was leaving was if he, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, fired him…but he couldn't do that.

"I'll support whatever decision you decide," Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's chest as his boy went limp in arms and cried.

As Tony cried he knew he had to make a decision. The girl had died under his protection, not that he was at fault. She had been warned about leaving his side, about making phone calls…warned about everything…and she ignored them all.

As his tears finished though, he could only think of one thing…he couldn't leave his dad.

_****You're the one who taught me you don't have to look behind**_

_**Oh yes, sweet darling**_

_**So glad you are a child of mine ****_

It took Gibbs about a year into the adoption before he realized that he was thinking less and less of the 'what ifs' and 'if only' when it came to the family he lost.

Not that it meant he didn't think about them because he did. He thought of Kelly whenever he heard Tony's bare feet on the floor above him. He thought of Shannon every time he smelled waffles coming from the kitchen. He thought of the outings they'd all gone on when he and Tony would go out camping.

Yet, Tony was teaching him to live in the present. He would always, _always_ love his two girls…but Tony was today and that's what mattered.

_**** Child of mine, child of mine**_

_**Oh yes, sweet darling**_

_**So glad you are a child of mine ****_

Gibbs stood in the archway of the living room, a smile gracing his lips. On the couch sat his Tony and Abby, sound asleep, snuggled against each other. Abby had her head on Tony's shoulder, while Tony's head was resting gently on top of Abby's.

If it had been any other girl, the older man would have been worried but he knew he didn't have to be with this particular girl. No, she and Tony were closer then best friends. They were siblings of a sort.

With that in mind, he took a blanket and covered the two, watching as his son's grip on his friend tightened.

He knew in that instant, that had Kelly been alive, Tony would have protected her to his best ability, no matter the circumstances.

Yes, he was proud to call the sleeping man his son.

_**** Nobody's gonna kill your dreams**_

_**Or tell you how to live your life ****_

"So…what should I do?" Tony looked lost.

"What do you want to do?" His dad asked his face impassive.

"I don't know," The mumbled answer wasn't lost on the older man.

Gibbs gripped his son's chin gently but firmly, "It's a great opportunity but it's one you have to decide. If you want the job, take it. If you don't, then that's ok too."

Tony nodded his head in understanding before leaving the room. In truth the job in Rota was one he would normally welcome. Hell, when his dad came back, he wanted to start looking for a Team Leader position but now that one had come up…

Though he would always say it was because Gibbs wasn't a hundred percent and he felt like he couldn't leave, he knew the truth. He still couldn't leave his dad.

_**** There'll always be people to make it hard for a while**_

_**But you'll change their heads when they see you smile ****_

Tony walked the suspect into the interrogation room, "Have a seat, make yourself at home."

From behind the glass window, Gibbs let out a chuckle. Leave it to his son to sound so pleasant to a man with handcuffs on. His trail of thought was interrupted when someone threw open the door to the room he was in.

Gibbs glared, "Can I help you?"

"You can tell me why you're not in there," Came the sharp retort from the woman.

"It's DiNozzo's case," The answer was simple.

"You're the team leader," The new director spoke as if she were declaring a winner.

"And he's my Senior Agent," Gibbs glared twice as hard, "Do you have a problem Director Sheppard?"

The Director shook her head, "I just think you should be the one to do the interrogation. This is a high profile case."

"I tell you what," Gibbs grinned, "I bet you fifty bucks, two straight holidays, and a week of vacation time that DiNozzo breaks him in less than ten minutes."

"That sure of your _protégée_ huh Gibbs," The woman stared back intently.

"Scared," Came the taunt.

"I'll see your bet," The answer came swiftly. "And I'll raise it. I bet you a hundred dollars, a month of weekends, and a five day leave for your entire team that you have to rescue _him_ by the ten minute mark."

Gibbs smirked, "Deal."

Six minutes later, Tony was stunned when stunned when his dad handed him seventy-five dollars, "Uhh…?"

"Thank the Director," His dad smiled broadly which scared his son more than a smirk did.

Tony shook his head, knowing he'd find out the whole story when he got home. For now though he simply put the money in an envelope and put it in the woman's mailbox.

The next morning the new Director realized she couldn't stop herself from smiling as Tony made plans for his extra long weekend.

_**** The times you were born in may not have been the best**_

_**But you can make the times to come better than the rest ** **_

"Everything," The older man asked with a raised eyebrow.

The young ME's assistant jumped, "Everything."

"How," The question came without hesitation.

"He told me," Palmer stared, unblinking, unafraid, into the Agent's eyes.

"You never said anything," The accusation was stern.

"He didn't want anyone to know," The younger man wasn't fazed. "That's not to mention that your son is overcoming it all."

"He has nightmares," Gibbs threw back.

Palmer stared at the lead agent, a faint grin on his lips. He didn't say anything as he led the way out of the autopsy room and outside the NCIS building.

"He's overcoming it all," Palmer repeated as he pointed to the group before them.

There stood Tony, with a group of other NCIS agents and off duty guards. Each was laughing as they all tried to talk above each other.

The older man was startled when he heard his son's voice raise above the shouts. He stared, ready to interfere if he had to but there was no need. Tony had only gotten a few words out when he was once again drowned out.

Palmer smiled, "A few months ago, he would've only argued with his team. Now…he argues with anyone."

The younger man walked back into the building, leaving the older man to watch his son. When Tony looked up and met his dad's eyes, he smiled broadly before joining back into the conversation.

Gibbs laughed to himself and went back in as he heard his son's favorite words, "This reminds of the movie…"

_**** I know you will be honest if you can't always be kind**_

_**Oh yes, sweet darling**_

_**So glad you are a child of mine ****_

Gibbs took a deep breath and put an overly stern look on his face. He knew that despite the circumstance, McGee had to own up to his mistake. He stopped when he realized where he should have been was where his son now stood.

"Tony, it was a mistake," The junior agent pleaded for understanding.

"You're right," Tony's voice held to contempt, pity, or understanding…it just was, "And it's one you're not going to make again."

"I won't," The agreement held an unspoken promise.

"Good," Tony nodded, "Because if you do, I won't wait for Gibbs to run you off the team. I will make sure he never gets a chance because I will do it myself. You hung _the team_ out to dry."

McGee was barely containing his tears, "I'm sorry."

"You're not," The reply was instant and Gibbs started to take a step forward but was stopped when his son continued, "You had to make a decision that no friend should ever put on your shoulders. You messed up and you know it, right?"

"Yes," McGee nodded his head slowly.

"Then you own up to it," Tony advised, "You take whatever Gibbs dishes out and at the end of the night I'll take you for a beer. You apologize to whoever will listen and even to those who won't. You show up every day, take whatever crap is thrown you're way and you come out a better man."

With that speech Tony walked to his desk and sat down. He didn't bother to look up when he felt his dad's presence in the bull pen.

In fact he didn't look up when he heard his dad call out, "McGee, with me."

He didn't even look up when his dad clasped him on the shoulder. He didn't acknowledge when Abby came to the bullpen to see if the Junior Agent was still alive. He didn't wince when he heard Ziva threatening the other man's life.

Later that night, he led a sore, and bruised, McGee to his favorite bar for a couple of beers.

As the week wore on he didn't acknowledge much of anything. When it came to McGee he kept his emotions in check, though always at the end of the night, did he take the younger man out for dinner or a drink.

It was almost three weeks later when Tony started to acknowledge McGee at work and started to invite, first Palmer, then Abby, and finally Ziva out for a drink with them.

Gibbs had been confused until about a month and half later and he realized that McGee seemed more confident. The shy, awkward man who was seemed to be leaving, leaving in his wake the new man.

Gibbs couldn't stop himself, after watching McGee trip up a suspect into giving a confession, from leaning over and whispering into his son's ear, "Good job."

_**** Child of mine, child of mine,**_

_**Oh yes, sweet darling ****_

"I'm looking for an Agent DiNozzo," A male voice broke through the quietness of the bullpen.

"Never heard of him," The one who answered didn't look up from his computer.

"He's only worked here for…" The man consulted the papers in his hand, "fifteen years."

Finally the man looked up, "And I'm telling you, that no one by that name works here."

The man glared, "I'd like to speak to your boss."

"Whatever," The younger man shrugged, "I should warn you though, that he hates lawyers more than I do."

The lawyer said nothing as he stood in the middle of the bullpen, waiting to speak to someone other than the insolent man in front of him.

Twenty minutes later his thoughts were interrupted, "Gibbs, it wants to talk to you."

The Team Leader said nothing as he took his seat at his desk and glared.

"It may have been twenty years," The lawyer stated, "but you look like your father, Anthony."

Tony scoffed, "I know for a fact, that I look nothing like my dad. What can I do for you Mr. Slone?"

"Your father passed away last week," Slone answered gently, "I am in charge of his Last Will and Testament."

"That's where you're wrong," Tony's eyes flared, "My dad died last year."

"I'm, of course," The Lawyer intoned, "Talking about your biological father."

"He died last year," Tony intoned back, "McGee, get this…pathetic waste of space out of my office."

As McGee, ushered the man out of the bull pen, the Lawyer called back, "He left you in his Will; a hundred thousand."

Hearing a chuckle McGee stopped and let the man turn around. Where the once rather calm Lead Agent stood now stood a very pissed off Lead Agent. It was at times like these that it made it impossible to think of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony Thomas Gibbs as not being biological dad and son.

"Mr. Slone," Tony's voice was low and dangerous, "When my grandma died I was her sole beneficiary. When my mother died, she left me some money. To date, I have worked and saved every day since I was disowned. Oh, and let's not forget that my dad left me everything he had. I suggest you leave…NOW."

McGee ushered the man out of the building; a grin on his face.

_**** Child of mine, child of mine ****_

The door opening brought Tony back to the present. He stared at the unfinished boat and knew he would never finish it. No, it would stay that way because that was how he remembered the man he called dad.

"Tony," A voice called.

"Yeah, coming Abs," Tony yelled up, slowly making his way.

He couldn't believe it had been five years since his dad's death. The time had gone too fast and yet too slow. Through it all, the team held him together.

McGee would rise to Senior Agent and two years later would be offered his own team in Cyber Crime. Despite Tony's congratulations, he turned it down; much like Tony had turned down the Rota assignment. McGee found his family and decided not to leave.

Ziva would never feel quite comfortable without the man she had secretly started to think as her own dad; yet, at the same time she couldn't leave the man she had secretly started to love. That love would never come to anything, the two individuals were much too different and too much the same

_**** So glad you are a child of mine ****_

Abby would mourn the loss of her 'grey haired fox' for a whole year. When she emerged the team was there and waiting for her. The romance she had started with the new Senior Agent when he had first began never came back. Instead, she would choose to marry someone outside of law enforcement; that decision made Tony a very happy big brother.

Ducky would live to see Tony's name come under consideration for Director of NCIS. While it was one consideration the younger man wasn't sure he liked, Ducky made sure that he knew it was not only an honor, but something his dad would have been proud of. Sadly, Tony was considered to be too young and his name was withdrawn. Five years after the resident MEs death, Tony would get the honor that Ducky thought he so rightly deserved.

Jimmy Palmer would remain his big/little brother's main companion through everything. Despite his own job offers to other NCIS stations, the young MEs assistant never left. Ducky, personally, added him to the Head ME list; an honor that Palmer received the same year that Ducky retired.

_**** Oh yes, sweet darling ****_

Tony would visit his dad's grave several times a year; for Father's day, his birthday, adoption anniversary, and the anniversary of his death.

To the young Gibbs life seemed to be so cold. His dad had survived a gun wound that, while not taking his life, had taken his profession. It was a heartache that many wondered if the older Gibbs would survive.

For the sake of his son he had.

Tony would always remember the day when he finally lost the man he loved more then he could ever express. The day was like any other; Gibbs had decided to go fishing early, with Tony promising to come later that night.

Anthony Thomas Gibbs would wait for later, forever. When he got to the cabin, his dad was asleep. The gun wound that taken his dad's career had, in fact, ended up taking his life.

He was buried, three spots away from Shannon, two spots away from Kelly. When Tony asked why, he was told the spot in the middle was for him; even in death, his dad wanted to make sure he was able to keep the nightmares at bay.

It was a bitter sweet moment, a year later, when he was finally able to change his name; taking the name dad and son wanted to use for so long. True to his dad's word, Tony never went back to anything having to do with DiNozzo. He didn't want the name or anything to do with it ever again.

Throughout the years nightmares would come and go as they are wont to do. Every time he would wake up, his heart pumping in his ears, his breath caught in his chest, he would hear the gentle hum of someone singing him to sleep.

And each time he his eyes got too heavy to keep open and sleep would claim him he would always hear the words:

_**** So glad you are a child of mine ****_


	7. To Ask

**TO ASK FOR HELP**

_**SUMMARY: In "Care of You" Gibbs decides to adopt Tony. This is the moment when he actually decides to go ahead.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Once again my health is going to the dumps! :( With exams over and classes done for a couple weeks, I hope to rest and get better and keep writing!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Gibbs held on tightly to the body leaning against him. For the second time in a few short weeks he'd feared he was going to lose the man he had come to look on as a son.

He'd prayed more then he'd ever prayed before that nothing would happen to the younger man. '_I can't lose him too_' he'd cried in his mind over and over as Ducky had disappeared with Tony behind the doors that he couldn't follow.

When he'd been told that Tony…_his_ Tony was coming back to himself he'd felt a sense of relief.

When he'd been told that he would have to share his feelings with Tony he'd done so without hesitation. Oh, he loved the 12-year-old Tony with all his might and vowed to look after him if that was the age he was truly going to believe he was for the rest of his life. His Tony, the man he worked with, was the one he'd started to see as his son and he would do anything to get him back.

When Tony had woken up for the second time and looked around the room, his voice showing the confusion he felt, Gibbs had felt his heart soar.

When Tony had closed his eyes and leaned into his embrace the older man could feel tears swelling in his eyes at the absolute trust his senior agent was putting on him. It was a big step coming from the kid whose life had been anything but pleasant.

The lead agent's thoughts were interrupted when Tony started to pull away slightly. Gibbs held on tighter, not ready to let go. He waited out Tony's subconscious thoughts of whether or not to accept the comfort being offered.

He couldn't help but wonder what, if anything, he could do to make Tony understand that what Gibbs was offering wasn't something out of pity. Hell, if Gibbs were truthful he would admit it wasn't even for Tony so much as it was for himself.

He'd finally found what he had been searching for, something that not even Abby, bless her heart, could offer him. Complete faith and complete need.

Sure Abby had faith in him but she didn't _need_ him. At least, not the way Tony did. Abby had an extended family she could count on outside of her NCIS family. Tony didn't even seem aware of that family which he too had.

It was as Tony tugged to be released as he thought about what information he'd had Abby and McGee look up just the night before. But was it too soon? Was it really the right thing to do?

Feeling Tony relax in his arms slightly once again Gibbs smiled. He gently eased Tony back onto the bed before stepping into the hall. He left the door opened, prepared to hang up the phone in an instant, despite the future consequence, if he thought Tony needed him.

He pressed his phone to his ear as someone answered on the other end, "I'd like to speak to Colonel Thomas Welling." There was a moment of silence before the gruff voice picked up, "Sir, its Gunny…I need a favor."

The man on the other end of the phone chuckled. He was one of a few men who had Gibbs respect and obedience. For Gibbs to call him said whatever he needed was big, "What can I do for you Gunny?"

Gibbs hesitated; he had never come out right and asked for help from anyone. It wasn't in his nature especially after his wife and daughter had been killed. Could he ask for help?

In his hesitation he looked up and saw Tony, still sleeping, his face looking more relaxed then he'd ever seen it though he did notice the younger man seemed to keep trying to find something…or was it someone?

He drew in a deep breath, "I'm looking for an adoption lawyer…"

**THE END**


	8. Perception

**A CHILD'S PERCEPTION**

_**SUMMARY: In Ch. 13 of "I'll Always Take Care of You", Tony draws a picture. What is it of and what happens to it? **_

_**A/N: Once again sorry for taking so long! My muse isn't cooperating with me at the moment! **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Gibbs trudged warily up the stairs. In the back of his mind he'd already known what McGee had told him. To actually hear it though…it was a lot harder than he anticipated.

He made himself a fresh pot of coffee, knowing instinctively that despite the want of a good glass of something harder he wouldn't have it. Pouring a glass he went back to the sitting room so he could hear Tony better if he was called.

He took a few sips of the hot drink before starting to clear the coffee table of the small mess that had been left in the child's wake. He gently put the colored pencils in their box; he put the charcoal pencil back in its case and lines the other drawings items up in a nice pile.

He gathered the sheets of crumpled papers, standing to instinctively put them in the bin by the fire place. He started to put the drawing pad under the pencils when he noticed some color on the tip of a sheet.

Opening the book up to the first page he wrinkled in eye brows. There was nothing more than lines and color, looking more like scribbling then an actual design.

The second page had drawn shapes. While most would consider them nothing more than a child's attempt, Gibbs could tell it was the shaky lines were more of someone who was out of practice and someone who was in a hurry.

It was the third page that got the older Agents attention. He smiled broadly at the picture. It was obviously not done, but it showed that even at twelve Tony had a natural talent to draw.

In the middle of page were block letters that stated clearly _My New Family_. He'd used the color pencils to do some shading around the letters.

Gibbs was able to make out the face that was supposed to be Ziva on the bottom left hand corner, under it was written: _bodyguard_; across the page from her was McGee with the words _The coolest_.

Gibbs couldn't stop the chuckle that came to his lips. He knew that neither McGee nor Abby had seen the picture and vowed to make copies to give to his team. It took him a moment to remember to that Ziva had promised, after his first visit, that she would make sure no harm came to him. McGee had done his best to show Tony everything he knew, especially when it made him happy.

On the upper left corner was Ducky, though what really gave him away was bow tie that Tony had obviously drawn and erased a few times, the childish scrawl of _Grandpa_ was under that one causing Gibbs to chuckle yet again.

His eyes traveled to the middle, almost expecting to see himself but he wasn't there. Instead it was Abby and Palmer, a smile on their face and laughter in their eyes. Under Abby's picture was scrawled, _Sister_ and under Palmer's was _Brother_.

In the upper right hand corner, opposite Ducky, was his picture. Gibbs smiled, feeling a weight settling on his shoulder as he read the childish scrawl _Safe_.

After holding the page away he could make out the faint lines that, upon closer inspection, were supposed to be the NCIS building. Gibbs couldn't help but wonder which Tony had come up with this image or if it was a mixture of both.

Seeing the intensity in the picture of himself he decided it was Tony's adult conscious that drew them and the child in Tony that allowed him to put to free express what he thought of them all.

His eyes didn't leave the word _safe_ and he suddenly felt tired. He was glad Tony felt safe with him yet he couldn't stop worrying if maybe that feeling was misplaced…only time would tell.

With another sip of his coffee he vowed to protect Tony, whether he regained his memory or not. Feeling tired he put the drawing pad down and made his way to shower and then go to sleep.

He would think about the picture tomorrow.

**PROLOGUE:**

Gibbs walked into the house for a quick shower and change of clothes. He'd left his senior agent in the hands of the ME's assistant. Tony would be coming home after a couple days observation.

As he started for the stairs he stopped and retreated back to the living room where the art supplies were still stacked. He knew that Tony would never admit to the picture, would make sure that the picture was destroyed.

He grabbed the art supplies and put them in his room, he'd make sure with Jimmy that they were something Tony would want to see in his current age.

He retreated to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee and grab some tape. With the tape in hand he made his way to his room where he deposited the supplies and carefully tore out the unfinished picture.

Next to another childish drawing, he taped the one Tony had drawn. He very carefully put the date on a bottom corner.

Twenty minutes later when he left to go back to the hospital Gibbs wondered briefly how long it would take Tony to find the picture that was hiding in plain sight.

**THE END**


	9. Chopsticks

_**CHINESE FOOD AND CHOPSTICKS**_

_**SUMMARY: Based on 'Always Be Mine'; what happened after Gibbs and Tony got home from the confrontation with DiNozzo Sr. **_

_**DEDICATED TO: Jordan, 1988 – 12/7/2009, RIP little 'brother'. **_

_** Hillary: Thanks for the idea! I hope I did this justice**_

_**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for their well wishes and thoughts and prayers. Thought I'd end the year on a lighter note!**_

_** MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you in the new year! Be safe!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

There was only silence as father and son climbed out of the car. Tony, his legs shaking, waited for his dad to come around to walk up to the house with him. Gibbs didn't hesitate to put an arm across his son's waist knowing that Tony would need the support.

There were unshed tears in both men's eyes though by the time they'd reached the porch Gibbs had his emotions under control.

The Lead Agent was stunned when Tony was suddenly gently, but firmly, plucked from his arms. He could only watch in bewilderment as Tony was directed into the house by his best friend and surrogate brother.

Seeing his friend with, what could only be described as, a flabbergasted look, Ducky gently steered him into the house, "Come Jethro; we should ice your hand."

Gibbs stopped his friend, "Is he going to be ok Duck?"

"We'll make sure of it my friend," Ducky gave him a pat on the arm in encouragement. "Come; let us go save young Anthony."

"Don't you mean Palmer?" Gibbs scoffed, knowing all too well, his son's reactions to being checked over.

The ME just smirked in silent knowing. He wasn't surprised to find Tony sitting on top of a counter, a bag of frozen peas on his jaw while the ME's assistant scolded, all the while checking the back of his head for lump.

"Of all the asinine things Tony," Palmer growled, the look his eyes conveying his worries.

"Ducky," Tony whined…no…yes, he whined. He'd admit it for the entire world to hear; he Anthony DiNozzo whined! He would stoop so low, only, to get Jimmy Palmer to back off for a moment.

The ME wasn't given a chance to speak on the younger man's behalf as Palmer tugged him off the counter and started to usher him towards the stairs.

Gibbs barely refrained from taking a step back as the ME's assistant shot him a nasty look. He looked at his friend in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

Ducky smiled, "Our young Mr. Palmer is protective of his brother. Come; there's coffee in the kitchen." The ME urged his friend towards the kitchen. "Your child couldn't be in better hands Jethro."

Sitting in the dining room, a hot cup of coffee in his hands, Gibbs could only pretend to listen to his friend ramble, his mind too busy wondering what was going on upstairs.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Tony gave up protesting as he was gently manhandled to his room; he knew it was useless. The more he fought it the more Palmer wanted to 'mother' him.

He didn't bother to fight it as his 'older' brother eased him out of his shirt and searched his back for signs of a bruise.

After hearing that Tony had fallen against the swings metal pole, Palmer had been certain he'd find a nice sized bruise covering his 'younger' brother's back. He was happy to note, that while there was a small red spot, there was no bruising.

A clean t-shirt was put over his head and Tony rolled his eyes at being dressed like a two year old while putting his arms through the sleeves.

"Talk to me Tony," Palmer ordered gently.

"I told him that I wondered if mom ever realized what a bastard he was," Tony admitted freely, knowing his brother would never condemn him no matter what he did.

"I don't care what you said to him," His brother ground out, "He had no _right_ to lay a hand on you."

A shrug was the only response. It was almost five minutes later before Tony crawled under the covers, mentally and emotionally exhausted. "So…how mad are you and dad?"

"We're not mad," Palmer answered without hesitation. "We're just trying to understand. Why didn't you come to us Tony? You know we would do _any_thing for you."

"I had to do it on my own," Tony explained, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Look at me," The order was firm.

Tony looked away, not even glancing at the other man's face. He was embarrassed by his reaction to his father and he was afraid to see the disappointment he was sure would be in the eyes of those he loved.

Palmer had other plans though. He'd been through this before, though not with Tony. More often than not, when his parents were asked to foster a child, said child would be scared of his parents, knowing all too well the damaged an adult could inflict.

It was often up to him to get through to the child. Even now, on the rarer occasion his parents were asked to foster, he'd rush home to help out for a few days. It had been hard for him, the first few times he'd had to be stern with a scared child, since he'd wanted to go with his big brother instincts and cuddle the child. Only twice had he not formed a close relationship with a foster sibling within the first couple days of their arrival.

Though he didn't want to, Jimmy Palmer used all his experience to bark out in a Gibbs like manner, "Anthony DiNozzo, you look at me this instant."

With wide eyes, for the second time in the same day, Tony did as he was told by his best friend. With a nod of approval Palmer continued, "Do you honestly think so little of Agent Gibbs that you think he'd adopt you for any reason other than because he loves you?"

"You don't understand," Tony mumbled his insecurities evident in his tone of voice.

"I think _you_ don't understand," His brother contradicted, "I need to have a talk with your dad. While I do so, I want you to think back to the story you told me about learning to use chop sticks. After that, take a short nap; I'll be back up in two hours."

Tony said nothing, knowing it was pointless. Palmer would do what he wanted, no matter what. As the door shut, with a soft click, Tony rolled onto his side, closing his eyes, allowing his mind to drift back to the moment he'd been ordered to think about.

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

Tony sat at his desk, eating his pizza, trying his hardest to ignore the smell of the Chinese food from Kate and McGee's desk. It wasn't common knowledge but the Senior Agent had a weakness for Chinese food.

He had one secret though and it came in the forms of what one used to eat said food…chopsticks! He watched from the corner of his eyes as McGee gave up on the first form of eat wear to use the plastic fork that came with his meal.

Across from him, Agent Katelyn Todd, Kate, wielded her chopstick with confidence and expertise.

"I thought you liked Mark Phi's," Kate observed.

Tony shrugged, "I like pizza more."

"Right," Kate scoffed, "What's the matter Tony, can't you use chopsticks?"

She tapped the two sticks together before picking up some rice and eating; a smirk on her face. She watched the man's face intently looking for some sort of sigh. She saw nothing.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Katie."

Nothing more was said as Gibbs walked into the bull pen, "Gear up."

Letting their faces drop but saying nothing, the group got up and followed their boss to the elevator for another case.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Gibbs would never admit it, but he'd watched and heard the whole conversation between his two agents. He even caught the longing look in Tony's eyes when the scent of Kate's food hit the bullpen.

He also knew Tony's secret…which was why he was now outside his Senior Agent's door, loaded with food and several sets of chopsticks.

"Boss…" Tony looked around the man, "Did we catch a case?"

"Nope," Gibbs responded, holding the bags up for him to see, "You gonna let me in DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss," Tony stepped back, allowing the older man entrance. "Not that I'm not thankful for a free meal Gibbs but…why?" Seeing the chopsticks being held up the man gave a slight grimace, "Ya know, I'm really not that hungry right…"

"Shut up DiNozzo and get some plates." It was order.

"Yes, sir," Tony did as he was told, not noticing the twitch that Gibbs couldn't hide at being called sir.

The lessons began…

"Remember," Gibbs instructed, "The object is to keep the bottom stick still and move the top one only; ok?"

Tony nodded his hands sweaty as he held the chopsticks in his fingers.

"Pick up one of the sticks in your right hand and hold it with your thumb and middle finger," He let Gibbs move his fingers around until they and the chopstick were positioned correctly. "You want to let it lie on the base of your thumb."

Dropping the chopstick on the table Tony picked it up and tried to hold it correctly on his own. Gibbs patiently continued to help. It took a few more tries but the younger man finally succeeded.

"Take the second stick," Gibbs ordered gently (for him anyways), "Place it between your thumb and forefinger."

Tony bit his lip as he tried to follow the instructions, "I don't get it."

Gibbs bit back a smile at that. He once again started to reposition the chopstick, "Just remember that the side should rest on the tip of the thumb; like this."

Gibbs took a second pair of chopsticks in his hands. Tony watched enviously as his boss held the sticks in his hand to effortlessly.

With more coaxing, coaching, and repositioning the Senior Agent finally held his chopsticks firmly in his fingers.

"Hold the sticks parallel," Gibbs demonstrated. "You want to move the top one only."

"You make it look easy," Tony grumbled as he accidently dropped the top chopstick.

"Relax your hand a little," Gibbs gently massaged the younger man's wrist, "You can't be so tense, you'll get a hand cramp."

Tony was startled to notice that, instead of the gruff exterior always shown, his boss was showing a gentle side he knew he had, but had never fully seen.

It was almost an hour since Gibbs had entered the house before Tony seemed to have a hang of the "damn chopsticks". He'd tried repeatedly to have Gibbs let him just use a fork but the older man had been adamant; he needed to learn to eat with chopsticks…which was why Gibbs ended up having to re-heat the food in the microwave.

With the food finally in front of him Tony grinned, "You want me to do what?"

"Eat," Gibbs grinned.

With intense concentration Tony managed to pick up a piece of chicken on the fourth try only to drop it before it got to his mouth.

"Clamp down on the chicken," Gibbs explained, "You're lifting."

With a growl Tony tried again. In only two tries he once again had a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. Yet again it fell. On, what had to be his tenth try he finally took the chopsticks, and much like you would with a fork, he stabbed the meat and smiled.

The smile didn't last long as Gibbs quickly took the chopsticks out of his hand and replaced them with a new pair.

"That explains the extra," Tony grumbled as he once again concentrated on holding the chopsticks the right way.

A meal that should have taken, at most, thirty minutes to eat soon stretched to two hours. There were a couple times when Gibbs was ready to bark and lose his control but he managed to hold it in.

There was something endearing about watching his Senior Agent concentrate much like a child learning to write.

Halfway done with his food, Tony's hand did start to cramp; the piece of chicken held between the chopsticks went flying.

Both men could only watch as it went in the air and then fell in an arch. Tony winced, both in pain from the cramp, and because the chicken was headed straight for his boss.

Hearing the younger man gasp and a look of pain etch his face, Gibbs had lean in to see if he was ok. He could only watch in resignation as the chicken fell into his lap.

"Boss, I-I'm sorry," Tony started, rubbing his hand absent mindedly. "I didn't…"

"Shut up DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted, throwing the flying piece of chicken into a napkin. "How's the hand? Let me see."

Without ado Gibbs grabbed his hand and began to massage it gently. Tony watched him with apprehension, "I'm ok boss. I'm sorry about…"

"It's not a big deal Tony," Gibbs interrupted again. With that he started to laugh, a deep laugh that made the younger man smile.

"Thanks boss," Tony took his hand back.

"Ready to try again?" Gibbs handed him a new pair of chopsticks as the other ones had fallen to the floor.

"Can't I just use a fork?" Tony groaned as he positioned the chopsticks the way he was told.

"Nope," Gibbs grinned again, this time mussing the hair of his Senior Agent, "I live to torment and you're spoiling my fun with your whining."

Tony rolled his eyes, his boss was _such _a clown.

_**** END FLASHBACK ****_

"Tony, wake up," A voice ordered gently, "It's time for dinner."

With a slight groan Tony finally sat up, "I think I fell asleep."

His big brother snorted, "I think you did too. Sit up for me so I can look at your back again."

Grumbling he did as he was told. He didn't bother to whine or complain about his big brother lifting the back of his shirt without so much as a 'by your leave'. It wouldn't have done any good anyways.

"No bruising," Palmer announced happily. "Did you think about what I said?" Tony nodded. "And?"

"I'll try," Tony promised, unwilling and unable to give more.

With a nod his big brother smiled, "Your dad ordered Chinese. Let's go before it gets cold."

Tony grinned and led the way downstairs. As he sat the table, chopsticks in hand, he smiled to himself. Though he couldn't admit it aloud yet, his big brother was right. Gibbs had loved him long before he ever got hurt. Of that he was…well…he was almost sure.

**THE END**


	10. Truth

**SEARCHING FOR TRUTH**

_**SUMMARY: In 'I'll Always' Abby and McGee are told to search Tony's past. What do they discover and how do they react? **_

_**A/N: Another short one, a little over 800 words; sorry for not writing sooner, some of you know why! Thanks again for the support and prayers!**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

The duo sat quietly, looking at the computers before them. It was almost five minutes of silence before the Goth spoke up, "It's like he was never born."

"Well…we know he was," Her partner refuted with a slight huff, "We must have missed something or…"

They stared at their computers once again before a voice made them jump, "Anthony DiNozzo _Junior_ was born to mid-wife at his home. You'll find his birth certificate but until he's twelve and sent to Rhode Island Military Academy you won't find much. He was sent to Private Schools where privacy cost you more then all of us make in ten years…combined."

"There had to have been doctor visits," Abby refuted to the MEs Assistant.

"None," Palmer replied his voice icy, "He had his shots and he rarely got sick. On the occasion he did a doctor came to him, no files, no records."

With that Jimmy Palmer walked out of the lab and made his way to the elevator, knowing that the two in the lab would follow him.

"How do you know this?" McGee demanded when it was obvious that Abby couldn't get over her shock fast enough.

"I know Tony," Was his answer. Before the doors could shut the young man had one piece of advice, "You're doing what Gibbs told you but _when_ Tony finds out he's going to be pissed."

"How do we help them?" Abby asked, knowing the way she would that Palmer was right.

"Let McGee do the dirty work," The reply was gentle but firm, "He'll forgive McGee and Gibbs for what's going on but if you're dragged in…"

The doors shut and the two made their way back into the lab, looking at each other yet again, "So…"

Abby gave a soft smile, "I'll look up adoption laws."

"I'll start digging," McGee nodded in understanding.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Abby had been through a lot with Tim McGee; she'd seen him at his weakest and joined him at his happiest. They'd been in a brief, yet intense, relationship and they'd always been the best of friends. Even so, it came as a shock when she looked over at him two hours after he started his search to find him with tears in his eyes.

"Timmy," Abby walked over to him slowly.

"How do you not love your kid?" McGee asked, looking at her with a lost look, "His dad…I don't get it Abby."

Knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated, but not being able to help herself, she looked at the hand written information that the man had taken.

_1. Mom dead (Cancer) when 8_

_2. Disowned at 12_

_ A. Nanny gets guardianship _

_3. Rhode Island Military Academy at age 12_

_ A. First string in Basketball and Football_

_ B. Back to School with injuries:_

_ - Black eye X2 _

_ - X1 with broken Ribs_

_ - Broken right wrist (fell out of tree?)_

_C. Last "unusual injuries" all at once (end of first year): (fell down stairs?)_

_ - Twelve stitches on arm_

_ - Broken ribs_

_ - Massive bruising on back and legs_

_ - Cuts on face_

___4. Ohio State_

_ A. Partial athletic scholarship_

_ B. Dean's list -2_

On and on the list went and Abby felt herself pale. How had she…how had _none_ of them ever realized how bad it was for their Senior Agent? Never had the sense of failure been so prominent in her feelings. Without a word she handed the Junior Agent the papers she had on adoption.

"It's legal in Washington but Tony's going to need…" Abby looked up as tears feel down her face, "What are we going to do?"

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Abby waited until Gibbs and McGee had disappeared into the basement before making her way upstairs to look in on Tony who was already half asleep.

"Hi Abby," He greeted with a sleepy slur.

"Hi Tony," Abby's voice was quiet and gentle.

"Are you ok," He asked, a worried look overcoming his sleepy features.

"I'm fine now," Abby answered truthfully, "Go to sleep little man."

With a gentle kiss she sat by his side until he was fell into a deep sleep. She wasn't surprised when, twenty minutes later, McGee came up the stairs to join her. They stayed in the room for ten minutes before McGee kissed Tony's forehead and ushered Abby down the stairs where they waited for Gibbs to come up from the basement before leaving.

That night Abby stayed with McGee, her mind still unable to comprehend what she'd read.

"He can't know Abs," McGee spoke from his side of the bed. "No matter what Palmer says, he'll never forgive us."

"So…we're keeping silent?" Abby questioned.

"It's better that way," Was the response.

"Ok," She whispered in reply.

Years later, looking back, neither Abby Scioto nor Tim McGee would know how they were able to deflect suspicion off of themselves but they were able to keep their promise they'd made each other. Tony Gibbs never knew that they knew all about his past.

**THE END**

**A/N2: **_**I have two pleas with the end of this one-shot. 1.) If you know someone is being abused or you're being abused, tell someone! You have **__**nothing**__** to be ashamed of. 2.) If you or someone you know ever thinks of suicide tell someone! You **__**are**__** loved and you **__**will**__** be missed!**_


	11. Stolen Moment

**A STOLEN MOMENT**

_**SUMMARY: A little moment between father and son. Takes place after "Always Be Mine". **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own**_

_**A/N: I will contact the first person who can tell me what story I quoted from (including chapter) and allow you to give me an idea you'd like to see written for this series of one-shots. Good luck! **_

**_A/N2: Also, please go to my profile and click MY FORUMS. Take a look around and feel free to leave your ideas! I do ask that you read all the way through what I've written though if you read one topic, the rest are pretty much the same. All except the one called Other Fic Ideas! Thanks!_**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

For two weeks straight the team had done nothing but work nonstop and they were drained. Gibbs couldn't help but steal glances at the man he'd adopted a short two months before. A _very_ short two months before and they hadn't had as much time together as Gibbs would have liked.

It was for that reason that, that night, instead of letting Tony go on his own way, which was bed, he insisted that his child join him in the basement.

"Why don't you pick a book," Gibbs suggested with a small smile.

"Be right back," Tony promised, happy to spend some time with his dad. He'd missed the man who'd adopted him more then he thought possible considering he did actually see him every day…but it hadn't been the same.

It only took a couple minutes before the two men were in the basement, one working on the boat and the other reading aloud at his dad's insistence.

After reading several pages Tony shut the book and gave a half glare, "I'm too old for this."

"Too old for what son?" Gibbs looked up from where he was working.

"Da-ad," The younger man would never admit he'd whined, "I'm sitting here reading out loud...this book. I'm not twelve; I'm not a child."

"I was getting into it," His dad shrugged.

"Were not," His son growled, his face heating up in a blush, secretly pleased this his dad seemed to _want_ him to read out loud.

"You telling me," Gibbs went on, ignoring the heat in his son's face, "that you can go watch that…vampire movie but you can't read that book to your dad?"

Tony protested, "Abby dragged me to watch them! I'm more a James Bond man myself…"

A raised eyebrow caused the younger man to blush as he looked away. His dad chuckled, "Just keep reading son."

Tony bit his lip, not sure if his dad truly wanted him to read or if he was just trying to humor him…though why the older man would feel the need to humor him he wasn't sure but still…one could never really tell.

There were two truths that Tony would never now. When he had thought himself to be all of twelve, he'd admitted to the older Agent that his dad had never read to him nor allowed him to read aloud, stating that it distracted him and his voice was annoying.

It had been for that reason that Gibbs had first encouraged the twelve year old to read out loud to him. Now though, he truly did want his son to read to him. Gibbs would never admit it to anyone other than himself but he loved the sound of his son's voice, volume increasing as he got excited and decreasing as he felt the intensity of the words.

"Go on," Dad encouraged son, "You said the movies were good. I don't think I could sit through one but I like books."

With that Tony nodded his head, blush still in place, "The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face…"

Gibbs grinned, losing himself in his work as his son's voice flowed over him. For all that happened, for all that they had and didn't have, it was these moments….these stolen moments, that meant the world to him.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**A/N3: Just a reminder, the FIRST person to correctly guess the book (including chapter) that I quoted will be allowed to choose an idea you'd like to see written for this series of one-shots. Good luck to all who want to guess! **_

_**Answer will be in next chapter! **_


	12. Brother's Wrath

**A BIG BROTHER'S WRATH**

_**SUMMARY: Set from 'Mine', also takes place after chapter 9 of 'Moments'. Answers the questions what did the others talk about while Tony took a nap and where did Gibbs get the idea to ground his son? **_

_**WRITTEN FOR: Every single one of you who has stayed and waited for this chapter to come out; please forgive me for taking so long in getting this out; I hadn't realized how long it had been since I posted, my deepest apologies. **_

_**A/N: So, Jimmy is completely 100% OOC, I do realize that HOWEVER, please remember this is from my adoption universe and my Jimmy is very protective of Tony. **_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_"I think _you_ don't understand," His brother contradicted, "I need to have a talk with your dad. While I do so, I want you to think back to the story you told me about learning to use chop sticks. After that, take a short nap; I'll be back up in two hours."_

Jimmy hated walking away like he was but he knew that his staying wouldn't help matters. Tony needed to come to the same understanding the rest of them had and that was that his dad loved him unconditionally and with no strings attach.

As the door clicked behind him Jimmy took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Even now, it tore him to have used the tone he did with the man he considered a brother. He walked lightly down the staircase needing another moment to get himself together and in the frame of mind he needed to deal with the elder Gibbs.

It was with a confidence that no one would have ever expected to see in him, that Jimmy Palmer entered the dining room. His gaze never wavered from the two older men as he took a seat across from them.

Gibbs was quickly out of his seat, intent on going to check with his own eyes that his boy was alright.

"Let him be," Palmer got out before the older man got too far. He wasn't fazed by the patented glare sent his way. "He needs to sleep and won't if you go up there."

Before the lead agent could do his assistant any damage Ducky interrupted, "Do sit down Jethro; I'm sure there's an explanation. But first, would you care for something to drink Mr. Palmer?"

"Coffee if you still have some," Palmer smiled softly as the older man, still unfazed by the look being sent his way.

"Allow me to fetch you a cup," Ducky was out of his seat before his assistant could protest.

"Agent Gibbs," Palmer nodded at a seat across from him, not bothering to even pretend to be uncomfortable in the silence that followed the ME's exit.

Gibbs was slow to return to his seat, going against his instincts to do what he wanted rather then what was being demanded of him.

Ducky was gone only a couple of minutes, "Here you go Mr. Palmer."

"Thank you doctor," Jimmy smiled as he took a sip once again never letting his gaze leave the two older men.

"How is young Anthony doing?" The ME asked to break the silence knowing it was on the dad's mind even if he couldn't get the words out himself.

"Other than having a bit of a shiner, he's physically fine," Jimmy answered, his gaze altering between the two. "As I said before, he's taking a nap. I have a feeling he's already asleep."

"And psychologically Mr. Palmer," Ducky wondered aloud.

"He'll need time, patience, and love from everyone," Jimmy answered honestly. His eyes darkened as he glanced at Gibbs, "I'm going to assume, as dangerous as that is, that the bastard is long gone and won't be back."

Gibbs gave a nod, his own eyes matching that of the younger man before him.

"Good," Jimmy gave a dark smile, "I'd hate to think that my brother was in any danger."

Neither older man said anything; there was no point. Ducky took a sip of his tea, letting the warmth of the liquid warm his heart.

"We will all do what we can," Ducky said after a couple minutes. "Should we worry about nightmares James?"

Jimmy took his own sip of coffee before answering, "Not right now as he won't fall into a deep sleep. He's more daydreaming then anything. Tonight though will be a different story."

He turned his attention Gibbs, "He'll have nightmares and they will be bad Agent Gibbs. Whatever you do, don't leave him alone. He'll fight it; tell you he's fine and that he wants to be alone. It's not really what he wants but it _is_ what he knows."

Jimmy stopped to take a deep breath and take a long sip of his coffee. He'd never talked this much before in front of the lead agent and it was unnerving for him. However, for his "little" brother, he'd do anything including brining forth a big brother's wrath.

He continued, "He'll be quiet and withdrawn for the next couple of weeks at least. It'll feel odd and you'll want to demand that he talk to you or snap out of it…don't. If you want to be there for him be there silently. Don't make him talk or else you'll risk alienating him and trust me Agent Gibbs, if you alienate him now you'll never get him back."

The glare Jimmy sent Gibbs made the older man proud. It was a weird feeling; the feeling of pride, knowing this is son had friends he could depend on through anything. Jimmy's speech and his glare let Gibbs know that he would let no one, not even Gibbs himself, do his friend, his brother, any harm. To bring harm to Tony would be to bring a big brother's wrath unto himself.

"The best thing for you to do is to give your silent support. Sit next to him on the couch, watch a movie if you must," Jimmy paused long enough for another drink, "don't be afraid to let him know that he can come to you but don't push it either; follow his lead. There's one last thing Agent Gibbs, one thing you _must_ do."

The look Jimmy shot him was so intense that for first time, Gibbs was actually _nervous_! He was suddenly aware that the conversation they were having was Jimmy already showing Gibbs some of his wrath. Gibbs took a long pull of his coffee before heading into the kitchen for a refill, taking the time to get his mask back firmly in place.

"Go ahead Palmer," Gibbs nodded, "What's the one thing?"

Jimmy took a deep breath, holding up a hand to forestall the protest he knew was sure to come, "Tony is going to push you. And he will keep pushing you until he thinks you are going to leave him. You can handle this one of two ways. One, you can ignore it and hope he'll realize that you're not leaving. Two, you can do something about it, let him know that you won't go anywhere and he's not allowed to keep pushing."

"So you're saying I should do something about this stunt he pulled?" Gibbs questioned. Seeing a nod of the head he demanded to know, "And just what do you suggest Palmer?"

Jimmy Palmer simply smirked at him, not answering the question. Gibbs glare intensified at the lack of response. It was Ducky who finally understood the unspoken answer.

"Jethro," The ME broke the silence, "If Anthony was a teenager and snuck out his home, what would you have done?"

Gibbs turned to the doctor, finally understanding, "He's not a teenager though Duck."

"He acted like one," Jimmy protested, "I've given you your choices Agent Gibbs. It's up to you how you handle it from here."

Gibbs turned to his long time friend and stared incredulously, "What do _you_ think Duck?"

"I think Mr. Palmer is right Jethro," Ducky answered, "on all accounts. Right now, it is up to you to decide what is best for _your_ son."

Gibbs sat back in seat, lost in thought. Tony wasn't a teenager, he was an adult yet…he was Tony's _dad_ and that meant something…didn't it? Could he really ground his son as if he were a teenager who had thrown a temper tantrum and then snuck away?

Yes, he could and yes, he would. He nodded slightly to himself before coming back to the present; the sound of a knock at his door bringing him back quicker.

Gibbs looked up worried but Ducky calmed him, "Mr. Palmer ordered Chinese for all of us; he is paying for it right now."

Gibbs nodded, grabbing money from his wallet to give the MEs assistant when he came back.

"Is Tony awake," He questioned the younger man when he reappeared in the dining room.

"I'm gonna go get him now," Jimmy answered with a slight nervous smile, "I want to check him over again before we come down."

Gibbs nodded his head in acknowledgement. As he watched Jimmy Palmer walked up his stairs, confident in his steps, he was once again thankful for his son's friends.

Listening for the sound of movement Gibbs couldn't help but smile, his son was in for a shock of his lifetime when bed time rolled around, of that he was sure…unless the shock had come before in the form of a big brother's wrath.

**THE END**

_**A/N2: So, I've had writers block and I'm dealing with some health issues. My apologies once again in taking so long to post! I hope you liked it! **_

_**Date Written: 3/27/2011**_


End file.
